Sharing
by WhatsTheMottoWithYou
Summary: Axel and Roxas have faced many tough battles before, but now they will face the worst yet: sharing a bathroom with Demyx.  Rated T to be safe and for some language in the first few lines.
1. The Big Bang

Part 1: The Big Bang

"How many times do I have to tell you to SHUT THE HELL UP?" Larxene screamed at Demyx, shoving him into a wall.

"Depends on the mood I'm in. Right now I'm thinking 50," Demyx replied, smirking.

Larxene let out an audible growl. "Don't make me beat the words out of you!"

Demyx put his hands up. "Ok, ok. I'll be quiet and not talk about how you were giving you-know-who the you-know-what eyes."

Growling in rage, she turned and started to stomp off down the hallway, muttering things about inconsiderate douche bags under her breath.

"What was that about?" Axel asked, walking up to Demyx.

"I'm pretty sure she is PMSing, but don't tell her I said that," he said in a low tone.

At the end of the hallway, Larxene turned around sharply and screamed, "THAT'S IT!"

"Something tells me she heard you," Axel acknowledged, backing down the hall.

"I'M THROUGH WITH YOU BEING AGAINST ME ALL THE TIME BECAUSE I'M A GIRL! YOU'RE THE MOST ANNOYING AND LAZY ONE IN THE ORGANIZATION!" Larxene yelled, her eyes lighting up with her inner lightning power.

Demyx's easy going expression was replaced by an angry determined one. "Maybe I'm annoying and lazy, but at least I don't need to make runs to Twilight Town for _tampons_!" he jeered back.

The next thing he knew, she was charging down the hallway yelling "LIGHTNING!" He shrieked, got down, and dodge rolled as a massive wave of electricity flew over where his head had been seconds ago. It kept going and ran smack into a wall with a gigantic BANG! The hallway exploded with light as Demyx shielded his eyes. Shards of the material the walls were made of flew everywhere, falling all over the three organization members.

Axel coughed as the dust settled. "Holy sh-"

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" Xemnas roared, appearing behind Larxene.

"Oh you know, just Larxene being her usual psychotic self," Demyx snarled, brushing off his coat.

Larxene glared at him. "Me, psychotic? You're the one who is scared of your own shadow!"

"You would have been wetting your girly little panties if you saw that heartless I was against today!"

"Oh yeah? Well you're the world's biggest-"

"ENOUGH!" Xemnas yelled, making Demyx cringe. "Look what you two have done! You've destroyed a wall and all the water pipes that were behind it!"

They all looked at the wall. The section Larxene had hit was completely obliterated. There was also a large section of pipes that were all broken and gushing water.

"Well obviously this is all her fault," Demyx said, pointing at Larxene.

Xemnas gave him a stern glare. "This is both of your faults."

Xigbar then came walking up to them in a towel and wet hair. "I heard a big bang, then the water in the shower turned off. Something I should be concerned about?" he asked, looking at the scene before him.

Axel sighed. "Congratulations, you two broke the plumbing."


	2. Sharing

Chapter Two: Sharing

"We have to _what_?" Demyx asked incredulously.

"You heard him, we have to share bathrooms. Except for Larxene and Xion," Axel replied, looking severely irritated.

Xemnas and Saix stood at the front of the gray room, staring the rest of the organization down. "After Demyx and Larxene's foolish behavior yesterday, most of your bathrooms are not in working order. We estimate that it will take a week to repair the damage, so you will have to share," Xemnas announced.

Saix stepped up to the group and held up a piece of paper. "These are your new assigned restrooms. They will be as follows: Xigbar, Xaldin, and Luxord; Demyx,

Axel, and Roxas."

"What about your bathrooms?" Roxas asked cautiously.

Xemnas grinned. "Ours remained untouched. You are all now dismissed."

Roxas walked up to Axel as the rest of the room dispersed. "We really have to share a bathroom with Demyx?" he asked, silently praying for him to say "just kidding!"

Axel nodded. "'Fraid so. Lucky for us, he sleeps in late so all we have to do is get up early to beat him to the shower. I've heard that he takes half hour showers. What do you do in there that takes half an hour?"

"Like you take fast showers, Mr. Hair Spikes!" Roxas teased.

Axel reached a hand up and patted his hair. "You have to condition it juuust right!" They both laughed as they walked back to their rooms.

The next morning, Roxas woke up and stretched. He checked the clock. "7:30 AM, perfect. Demyx won't be up for another hour and a half at least," he said to himself. He slowly got out of bed, grabbing his standard issue Organization coat and underclothes. He stumbled out into the hallway towards the bathroom, when a figure went running into it. "Axel?" Roxas questioned, standing by the door in shock.

The door cracked open and Demyx's face stuck out. "I thought you would try to get in the shower before me! Who's laughing now?" He then slammed the door shut. Roxas sighed. Now he had no chance of getting an early start to his mission. He walked over to the wall by his room's door and slumped down. He would have to wait it out. He was sitting for a few moments when his eyes begun to droop shut.

"Wake up Roxas!" A hand grabbed his shoulder and shook him.

He opened his eyes halfway. "Hm?"

It was Axel, still in his black pajamas. "What time did Demyx get in the shower?"

"7:30," he yawned.

"That means he's been in there for an hour!" Axel walked over and knocked on the door. "Hey Demyx, time to get you butt in gear and out of the bathroom!"

"I'm gelling my hair and you're ruining my concentration!" he yelled back.

Axel groaned. "I have hair needs too!"

"With how that mane looks everyday? I don't think so!"

"Did you hear what he said?" Axel asked, turning to Roxas. "He said I have bad hair! Nevermind his looks bad hat hair!"

"Are you really arguing about hair?" Roxas said.

Axel looked like he was going to say something back when he sighed and said, "You're right. If we have to share a bathroom with him we should at least be pleasant about it." He turned back to the door and knocked again. "How ya doin in there…uh…buddy?"

"I was doing fine until you distracted me just now. Now I have to redo part of it!" He answered, clearly frustrated. Axel groaned again and rubbed his temples.

"I think I'll just go without a shower today," Roxas stated, walking into his room.

Axel looked determined. "I will have my shower!"

Roxas nodded. "Gooood luck with that."

Roxas came out of his room a few minutes later, fully dressed. Axel was still standing at the door, arguing with Demyx.

"It's not my fault that we have to share a bathroom!" Demyx yelled.

Axel huffed a breath. "Yes it is! If you wouldn't have kept annoying Larxene I would be showered by now!"

"How was I supposed to know that she would go insane and shoot lightning at me?"

"She's Larxene for crying out loud! That's what she does!"

Roxas coughed. "Uh Axel? It's almost 9, you should probably either skip the shower or use the other guys'," he suggested.

Axel nodded. "If I'm not at the clock tower today, it's either because I started my mission too late or I'm beating Demyx into a Dusk." He then turned and walked away.

As soon as Axel turned the corner, Demyx's head poked out of the bathroom again. "Wow, I really got a rise out of him didn't I? Wonder what he'll do tomorrow when he finds out I dumped all his conditioner down the drain!"

Roxas shook his head. "This is going to be a long week."


End file.
